The invention relates generally to data input devices, such as those used to input text or other data in computers or other electronic devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of selecting and standardizing phrases based on words entered by a user into the input device.
Typical known electronic devices or equipment that accept and/or require interaction with or data from an operator use input devices such as an alphanumeric keyboard. Examples of limited input devices include a voice recognition system, a telephone keypad, or a stylus, depending on the form of the electronic device. For example, cellular phones commonly use telephone keypads, while personal data assistants (PDA's) typically rely on a stylus. Both examples of input devices have limited input capabilities when compared to a full keyboard. The various interfaces among these different input devices may present challenges to users when learning or operating a new electronic device.
In some contexts, such as the healthcare industry, installers or service engineers are required to document work performed to assemble, install, adjust, service and/or test medical or healthcare equipment. The installers or engineers may use an electronic device, particularly a portable electronic device such as a PDA, to record and store the data describing or documenting the work performed. While the small form factor of such electronic devices may offer portability, long battery life, and other advantages, the data input interfaces of such certain known devices include drawbacks. For example, installers or engineers may have to learn a different interface to enter data, or may commit more mistakes as compared to entering data with an alphanumeric keyboard. Further, the data entered by the installer or engineer may be part of a permanent record and auditable by outside agencies or companies. Additionally, the data entered by the installer or engineer may be presented to or viewable by the customer using or owning the equipment being serviced.
Several additional challenges may confront the installer or engineer required to document work performed during a service call. For example, the input device employed by a PDA, such as a stylus, may limit the speed and detail of the data entered by the installer or engineer, and is further complicated by the learning curve associated with the limited input device. Any data, such as text, may therefore have grammatical, spelling, or clarity errors, and may not present accurate or readable text suitable for viewing by a customer. In another example, there is increased likelihood of difficulty in standardizing words or phrases detailing the work performed using these certain known devices.